The Crimson Fox
by shadie kid
Summary: up for adoption, if you don't take it, my unfortunate slave, I mean friend takes it, and he's a jerk so you should take it
1. Chapter 1

There is a village know as konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

In this village is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed demon fox the Kyuubi no Yoko.

He has blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on is cheeks. And is wearing an orange abomination called a jumpsuit.

Today was normal for him as he was being chased by a mob as his is a lot of the time. A mob filled with either ninja or civilians.

While he was running he eventually ran outside konoha, into the forest surrounding the village.

He looked back and saw he wasn't being followed, but he was also lost.

He had never been that far from the village and it was strange.

But he knew what he had to do; he may have always yelled that he wanted to be hokage. But really he wanted respect and love, he knew he would never get that there he was hated because of the beast inside him.

He found out when a drunken ninja threw him off the top of the mountain. He had told him he was the kyuubi reborn and that he would finally die the forth wouldn't have died in vane now.

He didn't know what he would do now, but he would only return to konoha when he was strong.

Time skip a few hours later

"Man does this forest ever end" naruto said out loud to no one.

"Hey whys a kid out here" a voice said from no where.

"How should I know haku" another voice said.

"Maybe he's lost" the voice identified as haku said.

"So now we have to help him and bring him with us because you think he looks cute right?"

"Good you agree" haku said before jumping into the clearing naruto was in.

Haku has long brown hair tied up into a pony tail, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue battle kimono.

"Damn you and your twisted logic" the other voice said as a boy only a year or two older than naruto, jumped into the clearing.

He has dark brown-ish hair that was shoulder length, one silver eye, and one gold eye. He was wearing a dark green trench coat with a wolf on the back; he had a katana sheathed at his waist and was wearing pants that went a little bit past his knees that had a lot of pockets.

"Oh you know you love me" haku said smiling.

"No I don't, don't assume things like that haku" the boy said looking at naruto in a way that could only be him sizing naruto up.

"Such a spoil sport rynn" haku said with a sigh.

"I prefer killjoy" rynn said looking at the sun. "And we better hurry and find the target soon before it gets dark."

"So we are gonna bring him" haku asked.

"Only if he wants to come, no kidnapping people we don't need that kinda attention right now" rynn said looking around the clearing. "Where you from kid?"

"Konoha" naruto said looking at the two. "Why are you looking around?"

"Because we are hunting a missing nin who isn't one for being nice and unless we find him before the sun goes down who knows what might happen" rynn said walking to a random exit from the clearing. "Coming you two we only have another hour at best."

"Right what's your name" haku asked clapping her hands together.

"Naruto Uzumaki" naruto said.

"Don't play games kid the Uzumakis all died, well except the kushina, so what's your real name" rynn asked looking at naruto.

"THAT IS MY NAME" naruto yelled with a glare.

"Really then we'll have to ask kushina to find out if your lying or not" rynn said walking away.

"Don't let him get to you he's justa grump" haku said walking after rynn with naruto close behind her.

A couple minutes later

"Stop" rynn said stopping in a clearing.

"Why no ones here" naruto asked looking around.

"Come out katsu I know you're here" rynn said reaching for his katana and looking around.

Naruto was surprised when one of the trees turned into a cloud of smoke revealing a man.

"Ah so they've sent children after me, what no one foul hardy enough to try and kill me anymore" the man said, he probably is katsu.

"Fuck off old bastard, your life ends now" rynn said drawing the katana revealing the blade to be blue and covered in what looked like scales.

"Ah so they send a little boy with a butter knife after me, how funny" katsu said before sinking into the ground.

"Split" rynn said putting to fingers on the ground making a fissure in it.

Revealing katsu with his hands in the ram seal.

"Katon: great fireball" katsu said shooting a fire ball out from his mouth.

"Water wall" rynn said finishing hand seals. "Suiton: water whips."

The water that formed the wall shot out at katsu to grab him and throw him up in the air.

"Sadly for you, this isn't a normal butter knife as you put it" rynn said jumping in the air after him. "It cuts, and shaves" rynn said stabbing him through the shoulder with the part that went through it having the scale things on it open up.

"Your kisame's student" katsu said surprised.

"No, I was his student" rynn said before pulling the sword with the teeth like scales from his shoulder, pretty much tearing the arm off.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT" katsu yelled in pain holding what's left of his shoulder.

"I warned you old man" rynn said kicking him to the ground onto an Ice pillar made by haku.

"Is he gonna be alright" naruto asked looking at the now dead katsu.

"No" haku said as the ice pillar melted.

"Let get going do you have a scroll" rynn asked haku.

"Yeah hold on" haku said getting a scroll out of seemingly nowhere.

"Good we can make it back in an hour if we move fast" rynn said sealing the body.

"We have to bring naruto with us how can we move fast like that" haku asked.

"Easy, we summon a really big bird" rynn said biting his thumb. "Summoning jutsu" rynn said summoning a giant falcon.

"You can't just walk places" the falcon asked looking at rynn.

"We could but we have to bring the blond kid with us" rynn said hoping onto the falcon's back. "Sides not like its very far and a dragon would be noticed, same for any other summons I have."

"And I don't stand out why" the falcon asked.

"Because the world is stupid like that" rynn said patting the bird on its head.

"Fine, but next time don't summon me when I'm sleeping" the bird said crouching so naruto could get on its back.

"Whatever" rynn said sitting on the birds head. "Just fly us there."

An hour or so later

"So we aren't getting paid why" rynn asked.

"Because we have a time sensitive schedule here and you didn't bring in the body fast enough" the bounty payer said.

"You know I could really blow the shit out of this place, its not all to challenging to do" rynn said with a glare.

"This place is full of jonin level ninja, go ahead and try" the man said dropping a metal screen.

"Fine then guess we aren't getting paid" rynn said walking towards haku and naruto. "Might as well head home and see if you really are an Uzumaki or not."

"I TOLD YOU IT IS MY NAME" naruto yelled with a tick mark on his for head.

"Whatever, lets just go" rynn said making hand seals. "Hold onto haku you or you'll be left behind" rynn said stopping on the ox seal before they all disappeared in a flash of red.

"WHAT THE HELL" naruto's yell echoed down the mountain they suddenly appeared on.

"I warned you kid" rynn said walking towards a house.

"Come on naruto lets go see kushina" haku said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house.

"Hey kushina there's someone you need to meet" rynn said knocking on the door.

"Unless your gonna bring my husband and son back to life, go away" a voice said from behind the door.

"Not sure about your husband, but some blond kid said his name was Uzumaki so" he didn't get to finish since the door was kicked over onto him smashing him into the ground.

Standing in the door way was a beautiful red haired woman with waist length red hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a dark blue vest with a whirlpool on the back with blue tight pants.

"Um why did the scary lady kill rynn" naruto asked.

"Oh don't worry, she's really nice" haku said unconcerned with rynn's well being.

"Oh okay then" naruto said.

"What's your name little boy" kushina asked looking at naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" naruto said slightly scared seeing rynn not move since the door hit him.

"When were you born" kushina asked.

"October tenth" naruto said.

"And finally, is a demon sealed inside you" kushina asked.

"Yeah, why" naruto said taking a defensive step back.

"NARUTO" kushina yelled glomping the boy.

"So he is your son" haku said before poking rynn in the face. "Maybe he is dead. Kushina I think you killed rynn."

Kushina was to busy squeezing naruto to hear her so haku gave up on that and pried kushina off naruto.

"Kushina he needs oxygen" haku said pulling her off naruto.

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a train again" rynn asked standing up. "And why do my eyes hurt?"

"Oh I thought yo dyed so I poked you in your eyes" haku said still holding kushina.

"So he is her son, well great I'm gonna go heal my broken skull see you later" rynn said walking to a cabin.

"Wait so you're my mom" naruto asked kushina putting two and two together.

"Wait, were you ever told about me" kushina asked naruto.

"No the only time anyone said anything about my parents was when a mean lady said my mom was a whore and my dad was a coward who died by falling on his own knife" naruto said.

"MUST KILL" kushina yelled holding a katana and attempting to run to konoha.

"Um were on a mountain that's ninety thousand feet above ocean level, how do you plan on getting there" rynn asked coming back looking completely fine.

"Weren't you almost dead a minute ago" naruto asked.

"No, I take much worse and get up from it" rynn said holding kushina so she wouldn't teleport to konoha and kill everyone there.

"LET ME GO THEY PROBABLY HURT MY CHILD, THEY DESERVE IT" kushina yelled in anime rage mode.

"Your scaring him though" haku said holding a naruto who did look scared.

"Fine but later those bastards are so DEAD" kushina said with a evil glint in her eyes.

Review and tell me what you think, or else I put a narusasu lemon in I mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

I would have liked more reviews but fuck it, I won't write the lemon since I also kinda like the world it has a lot to offer, like oxygen, hot women, GOOD comedians, and polar bears. For the guy who said I make sasuke a girl and then write in the lemon, HELL NO the world would still end, even though he has no BALLS.

But my rants are getting to long ne.

"So this is konoha seems like a boring place" a cloaked figure with a scythe on their back said.

"Rynn you say that about every place without really strong opponents" another cloaked figure said.

"Shut up you two love birds" yet another cloaked figure with a zanbatou on his back said.

"HEY" the two yelled in union.

"It's true you two are basically always together" a shorted cloaked figure said.

"Why didn't I just go on my first instinct and kill you when I saw you" rynn said to zubzuba and naruto.

"Because haku has you whipped" naruto (fuck me not mentioning his name yet it easier than writing cloaked figure) said.

"Am not" rynn said.

"Oh shut up you three" haku said.

"Fine" rynn said.

"CRACK" naruto said in Imation of a whip being well whipped.

"Go fuck your self" rynn said before being hit by the last member of their group.

"DON'T TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT" kushina yelled while hitting him with a mallet.

"What business do you have in konoha" a guard at the gate said finally noticing them.

"Oh we have two old residents with us who are returning and us three well you can guess that later" rynn said heading into konoha followed by the rest of his group.

"So we head to the big ass tower" zubzuba suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" naruto said walking towards the tower.

"Um why are you walking there are perfectly good roof tops to jump on" rynn said jumping onto the roof of a building.

"Oh yeah" naruto said following him.

At the tower.

"So we can't see the hokage" haku said.

"No he's busy right now" the secretary said.

"How about this" rynn said coming into the conversation. "Either you let us in or I slice up this room."

"There are anbu stationed all over the tower go ahead and try" the secretary said, let say her name is rose.

"Well then I guess I better hit them harder" rynn said pulling the scythe off his back.

Showing the runes in the handle.

"You are under arrest" an anbu member said appearing on the scene.

"Yes fan-fucking-tastic job ruining the perfect moment of killing me without me knowing you were there so much for elites if you wanna arrest me bring back the first hokage to do it" rynn said not looking at the anbu. "Now lady are you gonna let us in or am I gonna have to kill these people first? Pick one."

"Um hokage-sama there are some people to see you" rose said.

"Good secretary" rynn said dropping his hood to reveal he had longer hair the before if it was possible.

Zubzuba looks like he did in the wave arc, same for haku.

Kushina looks the same as from when I described her earlier. Naruto well you'll see.

"Send them in" came over the intercom.

Of course wanting to make an entrance, naruto and rynn kicked the door off its hinges shattering it on the wall in the room.

"Hey old man" naruto said walking in seeing the same old pathetic old guy. "Still the council's bitch I see, mind telling me why exactly my mom thought I was dead for like five years?"

"Naruto?" the old man said he's old he doesn't deserve to get respect in fanfictions.

"The one and only" naruto said dropping his hood and giving the old guy a heart attack.

Standing there was basically a carbon copy of the fourth hokage, only shorter and the whiskers and, well that's it really.

"So you gonna answer or am I gonna have to lop some heads" naruto said taking out a sword with seals written all over the blade. "Either way is fine for me really."

"What are you talking about your mother died" the old guy tried to say just as kushina came.

"REALLY I DIED, seems to me I'm perfectly fine and alive" kushina said taking out a katana. "So why did you and jiraya tell me and tsunade naruto died after the sealing, and I do remember seeing that dead body of him, so EXPLAIN."

"It was for the greater good of konoha" old timer said yeah that's a good name for him.

"SCREW KONOHA, I'M TALKING ABOUT MY SON" kushina yelled destroying the desk in her maternal fury.

"Yeah and while were talking about this how was it safe for him to be a few hours outside of this place at the age of five" rynn asked looking at a picture on the wall. "Such a horrible place for a safe."

"If everyone's done talking maybe we should listen" the voice of reason, er haku said.

"Thank you, now I couldn't risk other villages finding out about him so sending search parties was out so I had to let him remain outside were he was someplace safe hopefully" old timer said.

"Yes because if kumo found him they would have oh I don't know, TAKEN CARE OF HIM" kushina yelled. "I MEAN THE NINE TAILED JINCHUURIKI JUST THERE FOR THEM TO TAKE."

Man she's mad so I'll skip her rage rant.

"AND THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T SPY ON THE HOT SPRINGS WITH YOUR CRYSTAL BALL" kushina yelled her long rant over.

"Um wow so much for the god of shinobi" rynn said seeing the old guy pinned to the wall with kunai as his books and stuff were burnt. "So I'm gonna open the safe behind that picture okay."

And in it is the letter from the 4th supposed to be given to naruto when he turned seven. The Hiraishin kunai and many more things all for naruto when he became a chuunin.

"So you didn't think to mention ANY of this to me why" naruto asked very pissed.

"You weren't ready for the people who would attack you if you heritage was released" old timer said.

"Total bullshit give him an hour with a teacher and he could learn possible any jutsu ever made" zubzuba said.

"Yep, but can I have that" rynn said pointing at a scroll.

"Um I don't know what's in there" old timer said. "But kushina how did you survive the removal of kyuubi you never told anyone?"

"Shizune" kushina said.

"Shizune?" old timer said.

"She did the revival jutsu so naruto would have a family. BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN" kushina yelled in fury mode again.

"Oh shiny" rynn said something that looked like the rajin. "But the real thing is better."

"Wait the rajin was stolen how would you?" old timer tried to say.

"Some idiot thought it made him invincible so I tore him in half and took it, not the best sword but pretty good I do like my scythe better though" rynn said holding the actual rajin.

"It's the greatest weapon ever made nothing is better than it" old timer said.

"No it is just a weapon, my first sword drained chakra I have a fuck load of the stuff thanks to it" rynn said. "I don't even like the thing it's pretty much worthless now that I overloaded it."

With that rynn threw it out the window.

"You just threw the greatest sword in the world out a window" naruto said.

"No it's broken so who cares" rynn said. "Let's go crash some where I'm bored with this place already."

"Man you have issues" naruto said.

"Um we can't let kushina maim the hokage" haku said.

"Sure we can, sure we can" rynn said waving dismissively heading towards the window.

"No" haku said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, I'll take you shopping if you say yes."

"Then yes. TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT" haku yelled dragging a now crying rynn at what he offered to do.

"Whi-pped" naruto said.

"FUCK YOU" came the resounding yell.

A few days later academy.

"So we have a week till we become genin then like four months till we become chunin" rynn said.

"Yep" naruto said.

"Well then we must make an entrance worthy of this moment" rynn said walking up to the door… And kicking it off its hinges.

That stunned everyone in the room into silence.

"Listen up, if you yell at me in a fangirl battle cry, I will use my scythe and cut out your voice box with it, if you bother me, you will be hung by your eyes" rynn said reaching for his scythe.

Not even sakura was that dumb.

Kiba though, different story.

"What makes you so great, you're probably gay" kiba said smugly.

That was before his breathing was blocked by the scythes blade cutting into his throat.

"I have killed more than two-hundred people, all at least chuunin, so you are nothing" rynn said sheathing the scythe.

"Yes threaten a class, almost kill someone, and scare the class good first ten minutes of the academy" naruto said.

"Oh fuck off" rynn said before needles hit his neck making him fall over. "I hate you haku, if you were a boy (ah irony, how I hate it) I would kill you."

"Oh shut up" haku said putting duck tape on his mouth.

"Don't rape him in class the mental shock would be to great for academy students" naruto said ducking under haku's punch.

'Interesting' sasuke thought. 'She'll bare me strong children.'

"Hello cla-" Iruka said coming only to see the three new students, one seizing in pain on the floor, the second being the one to do that, and the third running away from the second.

"Hey teacher dude, can you take the needles from my neck" rynn said from the floor.

"Uh sure" Iruka said moving to carefully remove the needles and only getting one out.

Before rynn pushed him away and tore the rest out.

"Damn chuunin can't even yank some needles out without fucking it up these days" rynn said heading towards an open desk.

"Um well were doing some spars today outside class" Iruka said heading towards the door with the students following him.

I'll skip to the first fight.

"Sakura vs. Ino" um fuck that 2nd fight.

"Ami vs. sarah (fuck the people who say that's not a Japanese name, I already know that)" More useless girls throwing weak ass punches.

"Rynn vs. sasuke" ah finally two non fangirls.

"Ah come on I have to fight that pussy" rynn said like a small child.

"SASUKES THE GREATEST" every and I mean EVERY fan girl yelled, all at once.

"WHAT'D I SAY EARLIER" rynn barked back at equal volume.

"Begin" Iruka said.

Sasuke rushed forward for a one two combo.

Rynn lazily dodged all of them.

"Hey can I use a sword" rynn asked.

"No" Iruka said.

"Fuck you" rynn said back still dodging the attacks from sasuke.

After a bit rynn just closed his eyes and kept dodging.

"Once I beat you that bitch will be mine" sasuke said with a smirk after jumping away.

"Over your dead body" rynn growled at him before flashing out of sight and kicking sasuke into the air.

"He's dead" naruto said watching rynn jump up and kick sasuke even higher, before doing that again.

"SPIARLING BARRAGE" rynn yelled out in the air while beating the shit out of sasuke to make him spin.

When the two started falling towards the ground, rynn turned sasuke into a human surf board and spun them around making a bullet that was going at extreme speeds towards the ground.

"Yep he's dead" naruto said watching the two fall. "He should feel lucky; kisame was kicked even higher when he fought rynn."

"So that kisame guy must be a dead beat, no one can beat sasuke he's invincible" sakura said.

"Kisame was and a-ranked missing nin known for his sword skills, rynn beat him into the ground and took his sword in his anger and rynn looked up to him like a son to a father. So that spoiled brat doesn't stand a chance."

When the spiral hit the ground, a very large boom was heard and it made a large crater.

"Yep he's dead" naruto said.

"Um I guess sasuke loses and rynn is the winner" Iruka said looking at the crater.

Right before sasuke's limp form was tossed at him.

"There's your trash, next time keep it in the garbage" rynn said walking from the crater completely fine except for a scratch on his cloak.

Now fangirls would have yelled if they weren't shocked by the devastation from the attack.

"Uh I guess since the field is destroyed we can't continue so that all for today" Iruka said slightly amazed by the brutality.

"Whatever just keep the brat somewhere else than near me, or I'll tear him apart" rynn said walking away.

"Man you didn't have to do that to him" naruto said walking up behind him.

"Yes I did how else would he learn that his shit isn't gonna fly with me" rynn said looking back at naruto. "And don't say you didn't wanna do that to."

"So he said something about your haku-sama that you didn't like" naruto said with a small grin.

No answer.

"Wait your serious you might have destroyed he skeleton system for that" naruto said surprised.

"He'll be lucky to live, luckier if he can even move afterwards" rynn said heading towards the training grounds.

"Man and I thought you actually didn't care for her, I mean your cold to everyone, even more so to her" naruto said following him.

"Was that a pun since she uses ice" rynn said taking off his cloak.

And revealing swords a plenty from tantos to tachis to a zanbatou in a smaller sheath covered in seals.

"Maybe, but you have a messed up way of showing affection if you just beat up people who talk bad about her and are a ass to her" naruto said taking his cloak off to reveal a sword and a black trench coat with white flames on the bottom with a picture of kyuubi on the back.

"I'm not one for emotions you should know that more than anyone else especially love" rynn said grabbing the sheath with seals on it, and bulled out a sword similar to kisame's old one except it was smooth and covered in scales.

"So now your gonna kick my ass because your mad" naruto said drawing his sword that was a katana, a blood red one with a dark blue hilt.

"Yep" rynn said as he flared his chakra and his sword turned into kisame's sharkskin.

"Man when you fused that sword with yours, it became so annoying since you don't have to do anything to change it's form except flare your chakra" naruto said as red chakra covered him.

"Oh don't be a uchia" rynn said as his pupil turned into a diamond with seven diamonds around the center one.

"Right well lets" naruto began getting into a low stance.

"Do this" rynn said as he rushed at naruto.

And I end it there.

Now I have an idea to make a story where naruto's dark half comes out to protect him and make him strong.

So review if should try and write it too or just work on the ones already started.

But if you don't review, naruto, jiraya, orochimaru, old dude orgy that right tremble in fear.

SO REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Yo I'm back from the dead and man is that place a hell hole, but bad puns a side for those of you who missed my stories due to me not updating your awesome, everyone else… fuck off.

My rants aside I've been having to do a shitload of brainstorming and had to recruit the help of one of my fellow authors, you know who you are.

LET'S DO THIS SHIT.

xXx

The once peaceful flat clearing that the two titans in the making were fighting in, now was mostly a big fucking crater with smaller ones inside that crater.

"Dark abyss" rynn said as a hand came out of naruto's shadow and pinned him to the ground. Before he could flare the kyuubi's chakra rynn used sharkskin to absorb the chakra.

"Dammit how do you always win, I tore most of your arm off" naruto said indicating the now missing left forearm.

"Yeah and that hurt like a bitch do it again and I will shove your foot down your throat" rynn said grabbing his left elbow with his right arm in a sad attempt to stop the bleeding.

"So now what you need a medic and I need some major down time to recover from your stupid chakra draining shit" naruto said looking around the clearing.

"Um dude where's my arm?" rynn asked also looking around the clearing for his lost appendage.

"Fuck you if I know" naruto said giving up with a shrug.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS I COULD NOT HELP OVER HEARING YOUR PREDICAMENT AND WOULD LIKE TO HELP" a loud voice screamed.

The two turned to look at the voice and had two similar reactions. Naruto was scared shitless and regressed. Rynn curled up in a ball and cried while saying, "Make the bad things go away mommy" truly a horrifying sight.

Because I'm evil I shall describe the sight in a way that burns it into your minds forever since I've only gotten five reviews.

Standing there was a boy a year older than naruto; his hair was shaped into a bowl that could resemble a turtle shell (that's what it always looked like to me anyways), giant eyebrows that could really be biju tails, but the worst part was what he was wearing. I'll give you a hint it rhymes with heen bumphote, if you're stupid and can't figure it out it's a fucking GREEN JUMPSUIT MADE FROM SPANDEX AHHH IT BURNS THINKING ABOUT IT.

"Mommy I don't wanna eat peas" naruto said in his regressed state.

"IF I CAN NOT FIND YOUR ARM WITHIN TEN MINUTES I SHALL RUN ONE MILLION LAPS AROUND KONOHA WHILE CARRYING A BOULDER ON MY BACK, AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL DIG AND UNDERGROUND TUNNEL SYSTEM WITH MY HANDS FROM HERE TO THE TOP OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT" Lee shouted to himself making the challenges even crazier as time went.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME FIND MY GOD DAMN ARM" rynn shouted having wrapped a bandage around his eyes so he wouldn't see lee.

"OF COURSE MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION" lee yelled running around the clearing uprooting tree's that got in his way.

"Damn he might be annoying but he sure is strong and fast I'll give him that much" rynn said taking the wrap off of his eyes to see again.

"It's safe to look now right" naruto asked looking around.

"Yeah just don't look in the direction of pure carnage" rynn said looking around.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I HAVE FOUND IT" lee yelled from the end of the path of carnage.

"THANKS JUST THROW IT THIS WAY" rynn yelled wanting to spare naruto the nightmare called lee's clothing choices.

"OWWWWW" naruto yelled holding his head as a bump grew on it as rynn's arm appeared on the ground.

"So to the house so we can reattach my arm" rynn said oddly in a upbeat mood before skipping off with his arm in hand.

"Fuck he lost way to much blood" naruto said seeing the trail of blood following rynn.

Later

"D- is for delightfully try and keep your trousers on" rynn said skipping still.

"SOMEONE GRAB HIM BEFORE HE SINGS QUICK" naruto yelled running after rynn… somehow being slower than him even though rynn was skipping.

"You should know you're his favorite worst nightmare" rynn said skipping along scaring people along his way. "Domo arigato Mr. Roboto Domo arigato Mr. Roboto, Secret secret I've got a secret. I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin."

"SUITON: WATER DRAGON NO JUTSU" zubzuba yelled smashing rynn with the dragon.

"I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior" rynn kept singing from the ground somehow.

"DAMMIT, brat cover his mouth with something and drag him to the house and be quick about it" zubzuba said heading towards the Namikaze estate.

"DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO" rynn yelled out through the tape over his mouth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" naruto yelled at him kicking him in the face and dragging him along.

A few minutes later Namikaze estate

"Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me. Twice on the pipes if the answer is no. 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' means you'll meet me in the hall way. Twice on the pipes 'Pipe getting knocked on twice' means you aint gonna show" rynn sang, how the hell he knows that song escapes me so he must be running out of songs to sing or something.

"Dammit you two can't spar without this happening can you" kushina said trying to stitch rynn's arm back on.

"Hey it was a measure of defense he almost tore me in half" naruto said.

"Is it cool if I hold your hand, is it wrong if I think its lame to dance. Do you like my stupid hair, would you guess that I didn't know what to wear" rynn sang as she kushina finished stitching his arm together.

"Quick give him the pill" kushina said.

Naruto pulled his mouth open as haku shoved a pill down his throat.

"Let's make this last for, what the hell?" rynn said as the pill took effect.

"Dammit I thought you wouldn't make it" naruto said.

"Should've torn you in half" rynn said giving him a glare.

Thus began the glaring contest, which ended when haku punched them both.

"Haku 'fake crying sounds' why" naruto asked with puppy dog eyes filled with tears as a fox hat appeared on his head.

"Yeah 'even faker tears and crying sounds' whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" rynn said looking on the verge of tears with rabbit ears on his head.

"Um well" haku said not noticing the fakeness.

"Haku 'both of them start crying and hug, agh the creepiness of writing this is on such a high level it's not even funny' why do you 'sob sob' h-have to 'really fake sob' be so 'really big choke sob cry sound thing' mean" they both said crying and looking at her.

"Um, w-well er um I mean um" haku tried to say.

"HAHAHA WE GOT HER TO FEEL REGRET" the two yelled high fiving before getting kicked by haku.

"DAMMIT YOUR BOTH DEAD" haku yelled taking zubzuba's sword and chasing them.

"I can't tell the pairing here can you" kushina asked zubzuba.

"I think its oc/haku since she's trying to kill him more" zubzuba said.

"I concur it could very well be naru/haku she has been hitting him more often and has been getting closer to him" kushina said watching the three.

"Could it be possible the pairing is naru/haku/oc" zubzuba asked.

"It could, it could but we may never know" kushina said with a shrug.

xXx

Odd chapter I know. I just had to right something so filler chapter it was.

The fox hat on naruto a) kyuubi, b) I recently bought a fox hat and thought naruto would be sooo cute in it.

Bunny ears, no fucking clue were that came from I think maybe since I was listening to 100 dead rabbits. Or it came from that dream I had were a rabbit ate me, DON'T JUDGE ME SINCE I HAVE ODD DREAMS LIKE THAT.

Also review what you think the pairing should be.


End file.
